Columbia University
Columbia University in the City of New York, or simply Columbia University, is an American private Ivy League research university located in Morningside Heights, in Upper Manhattan, New York City. History Wendell Rand attended Columbia University before meeting his future friend and business partner Harold Meachum. Following his graduation, they starded a business together.Luke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient Murdock and Nelson's College Years Foggy Nelson was inside his room at Columbia University trying to enroll in a couple of courses for his first year at the universty. Matt Murdock knocked at the door and asked of that was room 312. Not paying attention, Nelson asked who was Murdock looking for, but he quickly apologized when he realized Murdock was blind. Murdock hoped his blindness would not be a problem, and Nelson then realized that Murdock was his new roommate. They introduced each other, and Nelson recognized Murdock's name, asking him if he happened to be from Hell's Kitchen. As they were both from the same neighborhood, Nelson happened to be familiar with the story about how Murdock saved a man that was crossing the street when he was a kid. Murdock dismissed the fact saying that he simply did what anyone else would have, but Nelson called him a hero, especially because his eyes were removed due to the accident. Murdock clarified they were not, and Nelson was relieved because that would be freaky. Murdock was glad that Nelson did not treat as he was made of glass like most people did. Nelson then pointed how good-looking guy Murdock was, and seeing that Murdock was misunderstanding, he clarified that he complimented it as a way to getting girls for Murdock and for himself as his wingman. Nelson was sure that Murdock would help him to have possibilities with women he only dreamed of, comparing themselves to Maverick and Goose from . They were interrupted when Nelson's laptop made a sound, as his request to enroll in Punjabi had been accepted. Murdock was surprised that someone was taking Punjabi and Nelson said that there were 130 million people speaking that language. Murdock believed there was another reason for enrolling that, and he guessed Nelson was interested in a girl. Nelson said doing that was precisely what he had been talking about, having no secrets between them like Maverick and Goose. However, Murdock stated that in the movie Goose died and he was married, but Nelson considered those were mere details. Nelson then invited Murdock to a place he knew to get a cup of coffee, that happened to be usually filled with attractive women, so the two new friends left the room and began a friendshipt that would last for years.= During their last year at Columbia University, Nelson and Murdock went on to celebrate they were going to graduate, and they got drunk while doing so. While walking around on campus, Nelson took Murdock's cane and friendly mocked him a little. Laughing, Murdock told him that most people called him "Matt Murdock" instead of "Blind Matt Murdock", and Nelson said that he did not look like most people, and being unable to see him at that moment was a blessing. Murdock was worried as they should be studying, but Nelson prompted him to take a night off, as he was going to graduate summa cum laude. Murdock told Nelson he would graduate with that grades if he had taken less nights off. Nelson said that despite that, they were going to upstanding members of the legal profession. Nelson then tried to highlight that fact in Spanish, a language that Murdock had studied, asking him how "lawyers" were said in Spanish. However, Nelson misunderstood the "Abogados" and claimed they were going to be great avocados. Murdock began to laugh at the mistake, and told Nelson he should have taken Spanish with him instead of Punjabi just to chase a girl. Nelson claimed Punjabi was the language of the future, and then admitted the girl he had been chasing was hot. Murdock dared him to say that in Punjabi, and after stammering a little, Nelson was unable to say a word in that language. Nelson was also aware that Murdock took Spanish to be with a Elektra Natchios, though Murdock tried to dismantle that theory by saying that if he had done that, he would have taken Greek instead. However, Nelson correctly pointed that the girl already spoke Greek, and asked what happened with her. Murdock explained that it did not work out, as often happened, but the only thing he was looking for in a woman was for her to be someone he liked listening to. Nelson and Murdock sat in a set of stairs, and while Nelson proposed to rest a little before going to look for hamburgers and more drinks, Murdock prefered just the hamburgers. Nelson asked if he felt dizzines due to the alcohol while being blind, and Murdock explained it was about equilibrium, not sight, so due to his senses, it was even worse for him. Murdock revealed he was nine years old when he first drank alcohol, as his father gave me a sip of Scotch so that his hands did not shake while Murdock stitched a wound he sustained during a boxing match that he lost. Nelson was sure that his father would be proud of Murdock, as he did what he wanted, to study and not get into fights like his father did. Nelson revealed that his own mother wanted him to be a butcher, but all his family was going to his graduation, as it was very unusual that a Nelson did not end up working in the fields of hardware or meat. They began to talk about their future careers as lawyers, with Nelson wanting to gain money. Murdock asked if that was everything he cared about, and he said that no, he also cared about truth and justice, but there was nothing bad in gaining a couple of bucks. Nelson told Murdock they would have fancy offices with steel, glass and chairs they would not know how to sit in, and proposed their very own law firm, Murdock and Nelson, Attorneys at Law. Murdock then said that Nelson and Murdock sounded better, as his hearing was spectacular. Nelson then continued with his earlier joke, as told Murdock they were going to be the best avocados the city has ever seen, and returned to their room to sleep and prepare for another day.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock Following her graduation from , Dinah Madani attended Columbia University where she earned a Masters in Islamic Studies.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Joy Meachum studued law at Columbia University and following her graduation, she joined the Rand Enterprises where she worked as Chief Council.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Ella James and her sister Grace informed their mother Marion that they want to study in Columbia University. She traveled to New York City to deal with education for her daughters.The Punisher: 1.08: Cold Steel Stephanie Miller attended Columbia University as a junior before she was killed by the Stokes Crime Family.Luke Cage: 2.11: The Creator Columbia proffesor Jelani Cobb was interviewed by WJBP-TV about chaos on the streets of Harlem and Luke Cage's role in all this.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) Academic Staff Students Appearances References External Links * * Category:Locations Category:Universities Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations Category:Columbia University